dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivan's Vault
Ivan's Vault (formerly the Dozault) is the official "vault" of Dozerfleet Studios, the video division of Dozerfleet Productions. It is a list of all the videos that had featured on the YouTube channel at one point, but which had at another point been pulled from the channel. It is also the go-to center on when an old video was up for possible re-release. It is also used to store software programs created by Dozerfleet Labs. History Following some controversy at Google, Dozerfleet began searching for an alternative video service, so as to reduce Google dependency. Not finding a service that was liked/trusted more than YouTube, the decision was made to remain on Google's top video site. However, many videos were pulled off the site. From there, it was ruled that a system would be needed to decide when to post which videos. Ivan's Vault was modeled after the Disney Vault, and implies that Ivan Wilinski hides videos away the same way Mickey Mouse does. Video archival The following is a list of videos that have featured on the YouTube channel, and what the current Dozault policy on them is. Currently featuring These videos are allowed on the YouTube channel. * Blood Over Water 3D: A re-release of 2009's Blood Over Water, with the entire five-part miniseries edited into a single film. Footage was upward-converted to 1080p HD resolution, and was given a 3D treatment in Premiere. Remaining vaulted for the time being The following videos, due to numerous popularity and legal concerns, will remain in Ivan's Vault for now: * 3 Ways About It: Second Edition: A re-release of 2011's 3 Ways About It with information updated. Clips from Oh Really, Lena? and Blender Dlite Pancakes Recipe are set to replace "What Stationery Voyagers Has to Offer." * Blender Dlite Pancakes Recipe: Second Edition: A re-release of 2011's Blender Dlite Pancakes Recipe, with corrections made to ingredient amounts. This video is available in 3D HD or in SD with a 3D enabling option. * Rintel Family House Tour: May get a re-release, following some title card corrections and insertion of new music. May also end up being converted to HD, and given a 3D option. Old music from The Ring will be removed. * Ties That Confide: Reception Wishes: All copyrighted music will be replaced with music from Incompetech.com, to bring the film in keeping with copyright standards. * Kings in the Corner: Another video that may get a re-release, pending repairs to its music. It was muted due to WMG filing a complaint about the use of Larry Carrolton music, and later removed entirely. * The Blue Face Film Strips: When a suitable Incompetech track is found for this, it will be re-released. It was muted due to a complaint from WMG over the use of Fernando Ortega's song "Christina's Dream." * Ferris in Focus: Releases of segments of episodes that were produced by the Dozerfleet founder for the Ferris in Focus spring 2010 semester are pending. To avoid issues with the school, entire episodes will not be available through the YouTube channel. * Nikolai vs. Cindy: Following some title card fixes and a Premiere 3D coercion, this video will likely return. Ads for Utterly Sims will be replaced with DzMD links. URLs will be replaced with QR codes. * "As One": Until a better recording can be made, this song remains in the Dozault. * ''When Bikes Argue'' and ''When Bikes Argue 2'': The series' odds of renewal are slim for the time being. Also, the jokes have run their course. * Slovak Girls: Keepin' Summer HOT!!!: Luka Underground possesses all remaining copies of this film. * A Decade of Ambition: Rendered obsolete by 3 Ways About It. * Farewell Graduate: A Day at the Open House: This documentary was shot for the RW's high school graduation, before she married. Events are all old news, and a Fernando Ortega song is used for the background music. On top of all that, the only surviving copy of this film is a QuickTime file that is too low in resolution to convert well to changing Dozerfleet Studios quality standards. Worse, the RW decided years later that she no longer wanted to be in a YouTube video. * Oh Really, Lena?: This was an ad for the Romney/Ryan campaign. Following Obama's re-election, it became irrelevant. * "Obama Ain't Got the Touch": Since Obama was re-elected, freedom of speech seemed less guaranteed. To avoid trouble on YouTube, the music video for this song was pulled. * "Stationery Voyagers Theme w/Dorkas filter": This sample didn't turn out well, so it's not being released again. * "What Stationery Voyagers Has to Offer": Too many clips are low-quality images from The Sims 2. * 3-13: The original release had the plot removed. All efforts in the past to tell the story in its original form failed. For now, all remake efforts are shelved. * Penguin on Drugs: The footage for this video has been destroyed. * Mutt Mackley and Gambino Penguin's "Somewhere I Belong": Scarcely anything remains of this video. * Interview with Polly: The audio quality on this video makes it a difficult edit to justify. * The Trapezoid Kids'' "Dwell-A-Thon": A Look at ''The Blue Face Film Strips: This video is short, incoherent, and no longer relevant. * TK Open Title Theme: Sims music was used for the opening. Also, the actress playing Karen never shows her face. Until a better opening for The Trapezoid Kids exists, this early effort is retired. * What If: Wizard of Oz Rangers Idea: This video was an early proof of concept. It had very mixed ratings. * YTP: This Video Contains Jar Jar: A YouTube Poop Music Video Special. Using the "This Video Contains X" meme, the video featured Jar Jar Binks on Robotnik's body, saying his name over and over again. It proved to be the most hated video in the entire collection. Certainly, nothing about the video warrants an immediate re-release. * Ciem Shot Difficulty: This video was released as part of the original Ciem webcomic. However, that webcomic is down for reformatting. Until a video is needed of the shot, there is none. SWOCC Invasion * Farmington Hills Facebook Page ads: Issues exist about how much actual legal possession Dozerfleet Studios has over its own production, since it was made for a third party. * All SWOCC Studios Special Events: These currently remain the property of the cities of Farmington, Farmington Hills, and Novi. * All other SWOCC content except for the blips that make up 3 Ways About it: Ownership disputes. Ferris Invasion * "Service Workers": This episode of Who's Who at FSU?, while produced by the Dozerfleet founder, remains technically owned by Ferris TDMP. * For the same reason, "The Ferris State Criminal Justice System", an episode of Beyond the Campus, is not being re-released. * "Show #18" and "Show #20" of ''Ferris State Live, for the same reason as given above for other Ferris shows. * 'Original Dozerfleet Demo Reel''': Very outdated. See also * Dozerfleet Studios * Dozerfleet ratings system Category: Dozerfleet Studios